borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Post-patch Character Duplication?
I've searched the Wiki and forum for info on this, but haven't found anything. If i've missed some relevant pages, please excuse me (and redirect me). I'm playing on a PS3 with the latest system software, having downloaded the latest patch (1.4.1). I've been farming Craw with a Lvl 69 Roland and Lvl 69 Lilith. (Side note: Anyone else notice that when you kill Craw multiple times without cleaning up, the guns dropped all align themselves pointing the same direction? Mine all pointed west; looked kinda weird.) Pre-patch, when I tried to play split-screen with two of the same character, I got a message that a different character had to be chosen; don't remember the exact wording. Today, I started to set up split-screen without paying attention, and ended up with two Rolands: same character traits, levels, skill tree, inventory, etc. I did notice that both times, a Lvl 69 Soldier was already selected on the first screen. I swapped a couple grenade mods to see if weapon duplication was possible. (I didn't want to risk losing a good gun if it wasn't). I restarted, and was able to set up with two Rolands again, and the one that had been on controller 1 had retained the items; controller 2 was a dupe of him. So, is this a temporary glitch, or did I miss this before the patch (a distinct possibility; I never tried it after the first time quite a while ago), or did the patch introduce this? I haven't shut down the system yet to see if it happens after rebooting; I think I'll load up on Pearls first. Tharnhelm 17:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The only thing I can think of was that you copied your Roland to a second user profile then loaded that up on splitscreen. Laserblasto 17:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Update: I tried swapping a weapon, but ended up with two Soldiers with different inventories. Here's the sequence: *Started a split-screen game, ending up with two identical Solidiers *Swapped grenade mods **Soldier 2 (controller 2) gave Soldier 1 (controller 1) a 208 Corrosive Contact **Soldier 1 gave Soldier 2 a 204 Corrosive Bouncing Betty *Exited and started a new split-screen with two Soldiers **Soldier 1 had two Corrosive Contacts and no Bouncing Betty **Soldier 2 had two Corrosive Contacts and no Bouncing Betty *Solder 2 gave Soldier 1 a Hunter's Defender *Exited and started a new split-screen with two Soldiers **Soldier 1 had two Hunter Defenders **Soldier 2 had no Hunter Defenders *Swapped guns **S1 gave S2 a Battle Guardian **S2 gave S1 an Evil Launcher *Exited and started a new split-screen with two Soldiers **S1 had Evil Launcher, no Battle Guardian **S2 had Battle Guardian, no Evil Launcher So, it seems that this worked once for duping a grenade mod, but not afterwards for duping weapons. Weird. Confusing. Glitch? Ultimately boring and pointless? I'll probably play around with it some more, but I really don't care about duplicating so much, so I won't be upset if it's not useful. Tharnhelm 18:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I would like to know how you happened to have two exact characters on two different profiles just from starting a splitscreen match. 19:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) how long until people start exploiting this and saying "it's not cheating and it's an intended glitch"?Turco poa 20:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) OK, I might be a little upset if I end up losing a few decent rifles. It seems like if you start a split-screen game and accept the character that's already listed for the first player, you can play the same character for both. But if you go into Select Character and choose, then try to choose the same character, you get an In Use warning screen and have to select something different. I figured I'd try handing off a few weapons to S1 and then allowing S2 to disappear, but obviously I don't understand the mechanism here; S2 was the one saved, with about 5 fewer guns. Nothing major, as I keep my best ones equipped for the most part, although I kinda wanted to play around with a few of them. I had one Static Cobra with high recoil damping and accuracy that seemed rock-steady, with a large mag and high fire rate, but it's gone now. Guess it's back to Craw for more loot to replace what I lost. McClatchey, I have the same question. Like I said, I wan't paying attention the first time. LaserBlasto thought I copied a profile somehow, but I can't imagine how that would happen. And it doesn't seem too exploitable, Turco, unless there's a way I haven't found out yet. But from now on I'll buy some crap or pick stuff out of chests to play with. Tharnhelm 20:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe you're right, Turco: it is exploitable. I shut down the system, took out the disc, let it sit a while, and started up again. Decided to visit Craw with my Solider and Siren to get another Static Cobra. Got killed on the Crimson Tollway due to inattentive driving (ran into a lane divider right in front of the gatling turrets while surrounded by probes) and decied to exit and try the doppleganger trick again. So, it seems to work like this. Starting from the Lobby screen, the last character you used as Player 1 still shows up as Player 1. Push the Start button for Player 2, and select the same character. I have a user and a Soldier with the name Tarnhelm, used for P1, and a generic user with my last name, used for P2. Selecting Tarnhelm again lets me have two identical characters, one Tarnhelm and one generic (although the earlier attempt gave me two generics). I started in T-Bone, P2 dropped a weapon (E Blaster), P1 picked it up. Exit, restart same way (two Soldiers), P1 has two, P2 has none. Exit, start again with Tarnhelm and choose Lilith for P2, Tarnhelm has two of the Blasters. Exit, start again with two soldiers, both have two Blasters. Hand over both to P1, exit. Start with Tarnhelm and Lilith, Tarnhelm has four Blasters. Exit. Start with two Soldiers, both have four Blasters. Now I'm really sad about my Cobra. Don't know what I did; must not have been paying attention (again). It can get you killed on the Crimson Tollway, but this all started through inattention, so it can lead to interesting places (besides the Tunnel o' Death). I'll be interested if anyone else can reproduce this. Tharnhelm 21:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC)